


Please, Let Me Come Daddy!

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive!Arthur, Ron is 15/16, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Ron, dom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: With Molly gone after giving birth to Ron, Arthur Weasley is left to look after his sons. With all his oldest son's having gone through the same treatment, Ron's the only one left to teach.





	Please, Let Me Come Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally written back in 2013 as the first story to a trilogy I wrote called: 'I Love You Daddy'. It became the first of two forerunning fics, that eventually turned into the series: 'Weasley Sexcapades'._

Ron was sitting on his bed, waiting. And he didn't have long to wait either, as the door to his bedroom opened, and in came his father. 

 

Arthur stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked at his son, whose head was bowed.  
'Ron? What's wrong?'  
Ron sniffled, and said, 'I'm sorry Daddy.' 

 

'What are you sorry for, son?'   
'I touched myself, Daddy. I'm sorry!'   
Arthur walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to his fourteen year old son, and put his arm around his shoulders. 

 

'You know what to expect son, when you touch what is not yours to touch,' Arthur replied.  
Ron nodded and stood up, and stood still, while his Daddy pulled his trousers down. After stepping out of them, Ron then bent over his Daddy's lap and waited. 

 

'You will count, Ronnie.'  
Arthur raised his hand and brought it down, landing firmly on Ron's Chudley Cannon brief covered arse.  
'O-one.'  
Arthur continued to spank his son through his underwear for a couple of minutes, then he pulled off the boy's briefs and continued on his bare arse, until it was as red as his hair. 

 

When Ron stood up on slightly shaky legs, he was sporting his usual erection. His cock was average in size, with a small bush of red curls surrounding the base. 

 

'On your knees Ronnie,' said Arthur.  
Ron got on his knees and once his Daddy had removed his trousers and underwear, Ron opened his mouth and swallowed his Daddy's thick and heavy cock, down his throat. Arthur grabbed hold of Ron's hair and pounded his son's throat with abandon. 

 

Once Ron had swallowed his Daddy's lovey come, Arthur dragged him up by his hair and threw him onto his bed.  
He then placed a magical Cock Ring around the base of Ron's cock and balls, then he tied the boy's hands to the head of the bed and then spread Ronnie's legs wide. 

 

'You will not come until I tell you to. You got that, Ronnie?'  
'Yes Daddy.'  
'Good.'  
With that Arthur charmed his cock to stay hard for as long as he wanted it to (even after he had come). As he wanted to fuck and come deep inside his little Ronnie as much as possible. 

 

Arthur then took out from the top drawer of Ron's bedside cabinet a bottle of lube, and after placing a very small amount onto his finger, he slid his finger into Ron's arse.  
Ron moaned at the intrusion. 

 

After a very sort amount of time, Arthur removed his finger and placed his large dry cock at Ron's entrance. He then slid into Ronnie's extremely tight hole until he was balls deep inside his son.  
Ron screams at the pain of it, but Arthur didn't stop. He didn't even stop to let Ron adjust, as he knew that Ronnie could handle it. Ronnie LOVED rough sex. 

 

Arthur pounded into his son, like a wild animal. it was rough, brutal... and Ron loved it. He screamed in pain and pleasure.  
'Daddy! I want to come.' Ron cried out. 'Please! Daddy, I want to come!'  
But Arthur didn't listen. He pulled out of Ron, turned the boy over and pounded into him from behind, and with Ron's cock trapped beneath him and the bed, it was absolute torture! 

 

Arthur then came deep inside Ron, pulled out, stood up and dragged Ron with him. He bent Ron over, so that he was leaning against his chest-of-drawers and then entered Ron again.  
Ron continued to Scream with need. 

 

'Please, Daddy! Let me come, please!'  
And still Arthur refused.  
After emptying himself a second time deep inside Ronnie, he got Ron back on the bed, back onto his back, again he tied the boy's hands to the bed, and went back to pounding his boy into the mattress. 

 

'PLEASE! DADDY!'  
'Alright,' Arthur replied, as he wandlessly removed the Cock Ring, from Ron, 'come for me, Ronnie! Come now!'  
Ron screamed as he exploded. 'DADDY!!!' 

 

Arthur continued to brutally pound Ron while his came, until he himself exploded deep inside Ron.  
After that, Arthur removed himself from his son and inserted into Ron an extremely large black Butt Plug. As he want Ron to keep hold of his Daddy's essence inside him, until later that night. He then replaced the Cock Ring on Ron, so that he would come while wearing the plug. 

 

'I Love you Daddy,' said Ron as he fell asleep, cuddled up against Arthur's side.  
'And I love you too, my little Ronnie.' murmured Arthur, as he too fell asleep, with his arms around his precious Ron.


End file.
